Sierraheart and Coyotehunter's coding test page
sneaky gal belongs to quicker the slicker. also, tunes. Coding by Sierra! Appearance Pirate is small for her age, looking about three years younger than she is. She still has the long legs of a HiveWing, with the lean and muscular appearance of both tribes. The hybrid's neck is long and arched, and flow smoothly into a slender body, with a less severe version of the classic HiveWing wasp-waist. Pirate's tail is about as long as a HiveWing's with a small, non-venomous point at the tip. However, on the inside of her wrists, there are long barbs full of SandWing venom that she can stab with by a single flick of her wrists. Pirate has sandy-colored scales flecked with gold and black, with large patches of dark sandy gold around her hips and shoulders. Her legs have jagged black stripes and are flecked as well. Her underscales are ebony black with sandy flecks. The hybrid has a smaller HiveWing forehead horn and shorter HiveWing horns, and down her back runs the classic SandWing frill, however, it is broken up by long spikes in some places. She has very prominent eyeridges and jawline, with long teeth. Pirate has one pair of large Pantalan, or more insectoid, wings, with more opaque membranes than usual, which are colored a sandy gold. She has some of the HiveWing "stripe" scales, which are stripes of dark sandy gold and her base color. Her eyes are a soft chocolate brown. Pirate has some bandages tightly wrapped around her talons, lower arms, lower legs, part of her tail, her neck and chest, and her horns. She wears several hoop earrings in each ear, and a gold and obsidian choker. Personality Pirate is a very charismatic and smooth-talking dragon, having talked her way out of trouble many times. She's good at reading dragons emotionally, which helps her figure out what to say in order to get what she wants - and she has a mysterious knack for knowing dragons' darkest secrets. If questioned about this, all she says is that she has friends in high places. The hybrid is an imaginative and artistic dragon, with a finessed skill for music and art. She loves to express herself in these ways, and sometimes sells the art and performs as a busker on the streets of the Scorpion Den. She's curious as well as skilled in the methods of obtaining information, from blackmail to wheedling it out to charisma to bribery. She knows a lot about everyone and is often turned to for desperately needed information. And sure, she'll give it to you - for a price, of course. Pirate is excellent at striking deals and bargains, and she will negotiate as much as possible to benefit her. She is selfish, and will freely admit so, but it's the Scorpion Den, and Thorn and the Outclaws have mostly left the picture, so you are all you have. She's also a fiercely independent dragon, and hates being boxed in or opressed. Pirate is rebellious, and a bit of a daredevil, which is why she wouldn't do good in a society like the HiveWings and SilkWings' or the IceWings'. She's a very competitive dragon and likes to live on the edge. She's a master at card games, like poker, and sometimes cheats, but very sneakily. She also cheats at betting. Pirate also pickpockets dragons, so she will totally hug you while slipping your wallet out of your pack. History Pirate hatched during a one-night stand between a HiveWing diplomat and a SandWing merchant. Her mother abandoned her in the desert near the Scorpion Den and she hatched there, before being found by a random SandWing, who tried to sell her. She stole his wallet out of his pocket and that started her career of con artistry and swindling. She started her art and music career on the side, and makes some decent money off it. Relationships Adder - The random SandWing who tried to sell her. She doesn't know or care about him, but she still has his stolen wallet. Ask for an OC to be added here, if you like! Trivia *Pirate lives in a fire-damaged, abandoned shop. *She has a pet rat named Sneak. *Pirate has a collection of stolen items that she's accumulated over the years. Gallery Pirate.jpg|By Featherflight - thanks Scan_2018-11-5_15.51.51.jpg|By Stormcloudtheskywing! Thank you uwu @Piratebynibs.png|Anthro Pirate by Nibby! Tysm! You portrayed her so well! Pirate-0.png|Gacha Life Pirate by QuailWhisker